The Alluring Secret
by Addi Lou
Summary: Based upon the song Alluring Secret Black Vow  An angel gives up it's wings in order to be with the girl it loves.
1. Lusting

I gazed upon the radiant beauty upon the maiden with my mouth a gape. Her emerald like eyes stared in my general direction as a friendly smile crossed her face. Green locks fell elegantly across her fair colored face. My hand sheepishly reached out to touch hers, but as I expected it went directly through her. I knew those emerald eyes weren't on me.

The maiden ran forward, straight through me and my eyes followed her. Lust started to grow inside of me. _No, it cannot be! _I thought to myself. _An angel, feeling lust? We are pure creatures. Incapable of any mortal sin. _Clenching my hands into fists I felt hot tears swell into my eyes for no particular reason. Tightening my wings against my side I watched the retreating back of the maiden. Her arm tightly looped with another man's.

"She will be mine…" I murmured. Extending my wings I lifted myself off the ground. Unsure of where else to go I followed the maiden from above. My blue eyes watched as tears continued to drip down my cheeks. Finally landing in a clearing I watched her silently for only a moment longer. "Farewell my love…" I murmured softly watching her grow farther and farther away.

"Absolutely pitiful," a voice from directly behind. My head whipped around and I was staring into the face of a sneering demon. My voice was caught in my throat as anger started to pulse through my veins.

"Be gone you satanic spawn," I growled darkly. The demon only laughed.

"Humorous _and _lusting," the demon pressed me up against a tree and leaned in close to my face. "I can help you be with the girlie." He whispered.

"And how can a _you _help _me?_" I demanded pushing him back away from me.

"Simple," the demon said matter-of-factly. "I give you the forbidden fruit and you become mortal. Give up your wings for a corrupted human soul."

I contemplated the offer. Unsure if I was willing to take such a drastic step for a complete and utter stranger. Then the image of that beautiful face smiling at me popped into my head and hit me like a thousand boulders.

"Permit me time to think," I told the demon calmly as I turned and walked away. Footsteps from behind caught my attention. I whipped around and looked back and saw the demon following me.

"Now or never sweetheart," the demon said seductively. "Offer going once, offer going twice…" The demon paused and stared at me expectantly.

"I'll take the fruit," I lowered my head submitting.

"I thought you would," the demon flattened out his palm and suddenly a circular structure of darkness appeared within his hand. Moments later a ripe red apple sat in the palm of his hand. With a shaking hand I picked up the fruit and stared at it for a long while. The demon took my hand and guided the fruit to my lips. "Take a bite," he said pressing his lips to my ear. His hand released mine and I took a small bite.

A great pain seized me. It started running through my spine then filled the rest of my body. Falling to my knees I released an agonized scream. The pain continued to ripple through my frame as I took large fistfuls of grass as I felt every part of me change.

My eyes rolled back into my head and I collapsed to the ground as the pain _finally _ceased.

**My first Vocaloid fanfiction. About time I made this O.. Yes, well for those who have listened to the Black Vow song know it gets a bit.. Suggestive. I will most likely be toning it down just a bit.**

**And I am unsure of how long the story will be. It may range from five to twenty chapters. Depends on how much storyline I can come up with. **

**And the angel i've decided has no gender, so this is NOT a yuri story.. **

**I'll shut up now**

**~Ami**


	2. Meeting

A gentle breeze tossed my green hair. I gazed around with a sense of joy and butterflies fluttering within my stomach. Yes, this clearing was to be the sight of my wedding. Elegant lush trees formed in a perfect circle. Grass grew up to my ankles. I hiked up my black dress up to my ankles and walked slowly forward.

As my green eyes scanned the clearing taking in every detail I noticed something about thirty feet away. Slowly I cautiously walked toward what resembled a body of some kind. A young man who looked about my age lay completely still. His eyes were shut and I studied him carefully.

A couple of blonde locks fell in front of his pale face. He was clothed in all black like myself. Squatting down, I brushed aside the locks of his hair. At that moment blue eyes opened and stared at me. He looked more then terrified.

"Are you alright?" I asked removing my hand from his cheeks.

The young man nodded.

"Yes thank you," he said softly. "May I ask you're name?"

"I am Miku. May I ask for yours?" I tilted my head slightly to the right.

The young man hesitated. As if he needed to dig deep and remember his name.

"You may call me Len," he told me softly.

"Len, that is a nice name." I outstretched my hand to Len and helped him up to his feet. Len was about three inches taller then me. Something about him seemed very sad and broken. "How exactly did you get here Len?" I asked as we started to walk.

"It's a long story I would rather not go into," Len looked away from me and off into the distance. For a moment it looked like Len was searching for something. But I decided not to push boundaries with the stranger. "What brings _you _to this clearing?" Len asked me.

"My wedding will be in this clearing. I can't help but visit," I couldn't hide my excitement. My wedding was months away, but I still felt the urge to twirl with joy by the very thought of it. My fiancée was a very special man. Our wedding was arranged, but during our courtship we fell in love.

"I wish you and fiancée great happiness," Len's tone seemed to have a cool edge to it. I locked my eyes on him for a long moment. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I responded blankly. Something about Len drew me in, though I tried to suppress the feelings arousing it didn't appear they would silence. "Let us walk."


	3. Seeking

As days passed I grew more and more intrigued by Len. I permitted him to stay at my townhouse in the guest room. Len kept his distance which I honestly was grateful for. Though, I would turn my back and feel the weight of his gaze. Whenever I would look back at him though Len's eyes darted away.

Whenever I asked about his family or past Len would avoid the question. I was gradually becoming more suspicious of him.

One night I was preparing dinner since my fiancée would be coming over. Len was busy chopping onions. Every now and again my eyes fell over to him. He paid me not attention, occupied by the task I had assigned.

"Is there anything else you need to be done?"

I jumped since I wasn't expecting the question. "No," I replied softly and I gave him a forced smile. I gently took the onions in my hand and placed them onto the counter and got ready to place them into the broth. At first I had missed the red that covered a couple of slices. Gasping I dropped two slices that I had nearly released. My eyes darted over to Len's hands. The tips of his fingers were bleeding.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I seized them in hand. Len shrugged slightly.

"It hurts I suppose." Gently he wrenched free of my hands.

"Come here," I grabbed a towel and started wiping away the blood. "We need to get some bandaging on that." Quickly I trotted up the stairs and into my bedroom. Searching through the closet I found a small roll of bandage. My fiancée insisted I keep in the house. He was rather paranoid.

Len was sitting at the kitchen table staring blankly at his hands. I looked at them nervously. Offering up my hand he gently placed one into it. I worked quickly bandaging each finger individually so that he would still have use of his hands.

"You sit tight while I finish cooking alright?" I placed the bandages down and started to walk over to the boiling pot. Len nodded as he started flexing and relaxing his fingers. I started to quickly mince carrots that would be thrown into the pot as well, but my thoughts were wandering elsewhere so I to cut my finger.

Cursing softly I tenderly pressed the bleeding finger to my lip. A rather unpleasant metallic taste filled my mouth. Len looked up at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked getting up out of the chair.

"Fine," I called. I reached for the bandages and start trying to bandage up my fingers. Since it was my dominant hand I cut I couldn't quite get my fingers to get the position quite right.

Len walked over and looked up at me, waiting for approval to take the bandages. Nodding I felt his hands tenderly bandage the tips of my sliced fingers.

"Thank you," I whispered. Len was close. I wanted to touch him, but I knew better. I was engaged. Soon to be married. Why were the feelings blooming now? _I've only known him a couple of days, _I thought to myself shamefully.

Before I knew what was happening I felt his fingers underneath my chin. Len lifted my head up ever so slightly. Both of us were nervous.

"Do it," I murmured. Len was hesitant. But he must've mustered up some courage.

Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. A wave of forbidden butterflies shot through me.

It was a sinful act. But the strange lustful monster that was starting to grow, for the moment was satisfied.

**This took much longer then intended o.e sorry 'bout that. A mixture of writers block and procrastination got to me. I noticed someone mention in the reviews about me skipping a certain portion of the song. I did indeed do this! The reason _why _is because I wanted to make the story original. PLUS I wanted to keep the angel genderless... Oh, and I was lazy too =P.**

**Will hopefully start posting chapters weekly.. Depending on how busy I am.**

**Expect them about every Friday or so until the story is complete.**

**Still completely unsure of how long this is gonna be..**

**Thinking like.. Five chapters or so depending if I keep on rabbit-trailing like this. **

**Okay NOW I'll shut up =3**

**~Amicus**


	4. Plotting

Things went down hill extremely fast! Miku's fiancée walked in on us. Enraged, he stormed out. Miku chased after him, trying to plead.

Shortly after, the wedding was called off. For two long days Miku sat up alone in her room refusing to see anyone. Guilt weighed down upon my like a boulder. I wanted so badly to apologize for my reckless and selfish deeds.

Finally, once Miku emerged from her room she sat herself down in the parlor. I was in the kitchen when I saw her sit down. Without a word I brought over a hot cup of tea. For some reason over the past few days I had been making tea in hopes of her coming down.

"Thank you," Miku said with a sad smile. Her green eyes were red and puffy. Obviously she had been crying.

"I'm sorry," I murmured as I sat down next to her on the couch. "My actions led to this."

"It's alright," Miku looked at me. "I allowed you to kiss me. Neither of us is innocent."

"Don't say that," I gently grabbed her hand within both of mine. "I knew full well that you were both engaged and in love with another… My lust got the better of me." I dropped her hand. Suddenly, I felt undeserving to touch her.

"It is the same with me…" Miku placed her cup of tea on the side table. She looked over at me. "Can you try to promise me something Len?"

"Depends," I stared at her curious.

"Please stay with me. Let me get to know you better," she seized both of my hands in hers. "Don't let me do this on my own. Over the two days I spent locked within my room I realized something… I need you in my life. Sure, lust is the core of my feelings. But love is starting to grow. I _know _it's there."

"I can try and promise that," a sad smile crossed my lips. "I cannot say I'll stay forever. Things can be a bit… Odd with me I suppose."

"I wouldn't expect forever. Only long enough to figure out my feelings," Miku dropped my hands. I found that comment in a sense selfish. She would only expect me to stay until _she _figured out the way _she _felt. Not a single mention on how _I _felt. Anger passed quickly though. Miku was confused and hurting. Being angry was foolish.

Until her head was clear of course.

"Would you like to go for a walk or something? You _really _should get out. Besides, food is running low." I stood up. Miku nodded and she rose up to her feet. We linked arms and slowly made our way out to the center of town.

It was a cold but sunny afternoon. I was overwhelmed by the market. People shouting and the sheer volume of people as well made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Miku guided me along and talked with the various venders. I scanned around taking in every detail of the square.

Movement made my eyes flicker over to the left. The demon was there smirking at me. I glowered at him intensely.

"Is something wrong?" Miku gently grasped my arm with her free hand. Shaking my head slightly I kept my head on the demon.

"No," I muttered. "I thought I saw something." Glancing once last time over my shoulder the demon was no longer there. Suspicion started to grow inside of me. I sensed the creature of hell was up to something.

Something evil.

**Yay! I'm being consisent *coughcough*sofar..*coughcough*.**

**Sooo yesss~ **

**Dramatic cliffhanger. **

**DUN DUN  
>DUNNNN<strong>

**Sorry I'm a total dork~**

**Anyways~ Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated muchly**

**~Amicus **


	5. Bending

A chilly breeze brushed locks of my green hair across my face. I felt lonely as I walked down the streets. Len wasn't feeling well so he had decided to stay home. He had argued, but there was no reason for him to come. All I needed to do was get a few things for dinner.

My friend was coming that night. One of the few people who still talked to me, since my and fiancé cancelled the wedding. As I walked alone in the streets I saw the shadow of someone. Turning my head I saw someone standing there.

"I can really see why that angel fell in love with you. You are quite pretty." The stranger smirked. I stepped back nervously. "No need to be scared. Chances are I won't hurt you."

"Can I help you?" I asked calmly.

"Not really," the stranger shrugged. I identified it as a him. At first it was difficult to tell because he had a hood pulled over his head.

"Sorry for being rude but I best be on my way." I quickly started to surge ahead. A hand grabbed my arm tightly.

"You can leave when I say it's alright." He growled.

"Let me go this instance sir!" I wrenched my wrist free. "Excuse me now or I shall alert the authorities of your assault."

"You'll pay for this," he murmured turning and walking away.

Something inside me sensed that wasn't a good thing. Nervously I stepped toward the market quickly.

Retrieving all of my goods I returned home as soon as possible. When I walked in Len was sitting on the couch with a book. He must've sensed m nervousness since he immediately got up and walked over.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently brushing away locks of my hair.

"Oh nothing," I faked a smile. "Come help me make dinner won't you? Unless your still feeling ill."

"I'm feeling fine. Resting really helped."

"Alright then, go ahead and start chopping onions. Try not to cut yourself again," I smiled and started to prepare the broth. I had decided to make the same soup I was planning to serve the night my ex-fiance and I split up. Perhaps I was making it to make my self feel a bit better.

Or perhaps to mark a future that I potentially had with Len.

**Really meant to upload this on time.**

** But two simple things got in the way.**

**High school and life.  
>I am hopefully going to wrap the storyline up in two more chapters. Thank you to all of you who are reading. Every review is appreciated muchly!<strong>

**~Ami**


	6. Breaking

I felt Miku's arm gently entwine with mine. We decided to get out of town for a while. We stood together out in a field of flower. Miku had chosen it. Both of us were silent. A strange tension was between us. Something had happened when she was out the other day. But, for some reason she was hiding it. Concern was starting to grow along with questions. I didn't want to pry though.

For a moment our arms separated as Miku went to gather some flowers off to the left. A loud BANG caused me to whip around. I saw Miku lying down in the flowers. Standing over her was the demon. Rage took hold of my and I lunged at the demon, pinning him to the ground. Seizing the gun from his hand I pressed it down to his chest and pulled the trigger.

"Return to hell!" I screamed. Tears poured down from my cheeks. Whatever physical form the demon once had it diminished to nothing. Fading away in the wind as small particles of dust. My eyes turned to Miku. She lay completely still. Her red blood painted the white daisies. "This is my fault." I murmured as I gently cradled her in my arms. Blood dripped onto my clothes. I was in no mood to care. For a very long time I remained still and just wept. Sorrow and despair seized me since I realized I would have to continue on alone.

_I should've died! _I thought. _I'm the one who made the deal with that demon and destroyed her life. _

Suddenly, an idea struck me. "Though I am fallen, I still am an angel." Gently I laid Miku down and stared into her face. Her green eyes stared up at me looking absolutely terrified. They were so hollow and lifeless. "Take my life maiden. Life again and I shall fade."

I awoke next to her. My eyes fell upon the girl I had fallen for. Miku looked dazed and stunned. Within that moment I felt a feeling of heartbreak and relief. She was alive, but we were still apart.

"We _will _reunite my love. Someday," I whispered softly. The calls of heaven beckoned me. My contract with the demon was broken. I had been freed. "When death calls for you, I shall be there."

With one final glance I took in every detail of my beloved Miku.

**It is officially done! This should've been uploaded and completed weeks ago.  
>A mixture of busyness and procrastination got the better of me.<br>Here it is though. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I will begin plotting a new fanfic or just take a short/long break from this for a while.**

**~Ami **


End file.
